


Roman's Delivery Service

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, kikis delivery service au, studio ghibli au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: When a witch or wizard turns 13, on the night of a full moon they must leave home for a year in order to train in which ever skill they choose to persue. Roman is no different. At 13, he must go away with his black cat, Virgil, to train a year away from home as is customary to do so with his family’s and village’s traditions.





	Roman's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve had this idea of a 'Kiki's Delivery Service' au for a while and as im such a huge Studio Ghibli nerd i thought i’d make it anyways. It’s had a while in the making but i finally managed to finish it and i hope you like it as much as i do :)

“ _-we’ve been receiving so many calls from people, asking about this marvellous airship called ‘The spirit of freedom’ which may or may not be passing over our area soon. I’ll let you know more as soon as we have more information available to us. But first, here’s the weather forecast; skies are clearing up, thanks to a high pressure front, moving in from the mountains. Mild winds will be blowing in from the west, pushing the clouds out by this evening. There will be a beautiful full moon lighting up the night sky, so if you’ve been planning something special, tonight might just be the night to do it. Tomorrow also looks good with more clear skies and sun-_ ”

Roman switched off the portable radio with a ‘click’ and sat up from the lush grass he had been laying in previously, cloud gazing.

He stood up and brushed the grass which had gotten stuck to the back of his trousers off, bending backwards till his back cracked.

“Virgil! Wake up!” He said excitedly to the black fur ball who had curled up and was asleep, basking in the summer sun.

“Hmm?” The cat replied sleepily, only half awake.

The young boy then started to walk through the flowers of the meadow and back towards his house’s – making sure his black cat, Virgil, was following behind him. He could be a little sarcastic sometimes, well sometimes was an understatement, but Roman still loved him anyways.

“C’mon Virgil, let’s go tell mum and dad!” Roman shouted back to his cat as he started to race down the dirt path that lead home.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, just slow down already!” the dark fur ball shouted back. “Not all of us have long-ass legs like you!”

“Oh hush, let’s just go!” the young boy kept on running.

“Good afternoon, young Roman! Where are you off to today?” one of his neighbours called to him as they passed on their bike.

“Good afternoon, Mr Hamada! Just off home for now.” Roman slowed down ever so slightly and greeted him.

“Rightio, don’t let me be in your way now!” then he started to cycle on again.

“Have a good day sir!” Roman called and then continued running home, thoroughly tiring his cat out in the process.

“Slow down!” Virgil whined as he tried to keep up with the fast pace, but Roman paid no attention to his complaining, he was well used to it at this point in his life.

Soon enough, he could see the driveway of his house, the plants in the front garden coming into his view. He then picked up the pace only slightly, dodging and swerving in between all the pots and leaves. Once he got to his house, he went straight into their conservatory where his mum was busy making a potion for another one of his neighbours – an old lady he knew as Ms Flora.

She was a nice old lady, a neighbour he had known for as long as he could remember and she was also a regular customer of his mother.

“Hey mum-! Oh hi there Ms Flora,” Roman greeted the old lady when he saw she was there. “Hey mum, it’s gonna be a clear night tonight! And guess what?!” he continued, “The radio had said there is going to be a full moon too!” He finished a little too quickly, but that just showed his enthusiasm over it

“Did you go and borrow your father’s radio _again_ without asking?” His mum scolded, raising an eyebrow as she concentrated on the potion she was making.

“Oh don’t worry, he doesn’t mind about that.” He waved off the concern and returned back to the topic he was talking about. “Please excuse me Ms Flora. Mum it’s going to be the perfect midnight to leave home! I can’t think of another night id want to, and it might not be like this again!” He half begged.

Roman’s mother was surprised, and momentarily paused in her potion making, but then continued as there was a timeframe she had to meet with the ingredients. Roman didn’t really understand why, but then again potions always seemed to bore him to no end.

“You mean tonight? Next month is what you told me!” She said, voicing her surprise as she mixed ingredients together.

“ _Yeaahhhhh_ , but the next full might well be on a cloudy night! And I want to leave on the perfect midnight! It is a special occasion after all!” The boy tried to reason, it made sense to him after all.

“Huh? But Roman-” said Roman had already to rush up to his room to start packing his back to be able to leave. “Wait!” She yelled after him, but little did she know her potion was beginning to bubble over and burn, and soon enough it exploded. Once the smoke cleared from around her, she could see that the glass tube had cracks down the side, and that the potion she was making had been ruined. She sighing, she started to go through and remake the potion again.

There was a chuckle from her guest who sat at a table in the room which had all sorts of different plants around it. “My oh my, what’s this all about hmm?” she laughed light-heartedly.

“It’s one of our oldest traditions, when a witch or wizard turns 13, they must leave home for a year in order to begin their training to become a witch or wizard.” She explained while making the new potion.

“Your little boy is 13 already? Goodness me how time flies.” Ms Flora smiled.

Roman’s mother agreed, “He seems so young to be leaving home now…”

Ms Flora sat back in her chair. “Well, I remember the very day you came to this town. A little girl flew down from the sky on a broomstick. And I was certain she was much too young to have such an important job as the President Witch.” They both chuckled.

Once she’d finished making the potion, Roman’s mum went and sat down across from Ms Flora with the potion.

“Yes, but at least I could actually fly, Roman barely knows how to do that! And every time I’ve tried to teach him how to make potions he gets too bored or I just never even have enough time to even teach him.” She said, worry hinted in her voice.

The old lady considered this for a moment and then spoke again. “Young people these days are all the same. They all want to do something different to what others want them to do. But I do hope at least that you get to teach him the potion that cures my Rheumatism.”

They both laughed at that and Roman’s mother was left with a tad less worry than she had before.

\---------------

“Hurry up!” Roman rushed around his room, grabbing clothes out of draws, throwing them onto his bed and then shoving them in to his trusty red bag. “We had always said that we could leave on the perfect night, didn’t we?” He said to his cat as he sorted through a draw of socks.

“Nuh uh. Our plan was to stick around for another month and play it safe. I like that plan.” Virgil deadpanned and hopped aside to avoid his tail being trodden on by Roman as he ran around.

“And then if we put it off for a month and I find some _wonderful boyfriend_ then what will we do?” Roman pulled shirts out of his chest of draws and without folding them very neatly, put in them into his bag, pushing them down to make them a little smaller.

“Uh oh…” Virgil said worriedly.

“Come on Virgil!” Roman then decided that unless he folded things then everything wouldn’t fit so he emptied the bag and then started rolling all his clothed up – a trick he learnt from his father to make clothes smaller.

“I’m going to put my paws together and _pray_ you’re not serious about this princey.” The black cat had to dodge a shirt which was thrown his way, the boy deciding it wasn’t worth taking. Virgil didn’t blame him, neon orange wasn’t really Roman’s colour.

“Of course I am!” Roman replied a bit crossly and paused in his packing to look at his cat. “You very well know that ever since this prince has turned 13 I have been excited to make this trip.”

He swiftly finished off packing by taking his savings tin down from his bookcase and shoving it into the middle of his bag, so that it wouldn’t easily be lost. But then he remembered the prince outfit hanging up in his wardrobe and then folded that neatly, packing that too, he couldn’t leave it behind after all.

“There.” He said once he was happy with how things fitted. It was then that he heard a car pull into the driveway. “Dad!” He exclaimed and then ran over to the window, which, when he looked out, showed it was indeed his father who had pulled in.

Roman’s father looked very much like Roman, and Roman looked pretty much like his dad did when he was younger, except for the fact Roman had freckles, brown hair like his mother and he didn’t wear glasses.

“Dad! Guess what?!” He yelled out of the window. “I’ve decided that I’m going to leave tonight!”

His father was surprised to hear this, much like his mother, and paused in undoing the rope which was attached over the top of his car, keeping all sorts of different things in place.

“You’re going away tonight?!” he shouted up to Roman.

“Yeah! There’s gonna be a full moon tonight!” Roman called back.

“Well yeah, I guess so, but what happened to the camping trip we were supposed to take this weekend?” Roman’s dad managed to get the rope free from the top of the car. Pots, pans and other camping supplies were held atop the car. He sounded rather down about the fact that they may well not be able to go on the trip together as a family.

“Sorry dad!” Roman apologised and then went from the window back to his bag to check he had packed everything he needed.

“Oh, uh, Roman, wait-!” Being a tad distracted with talking to Roman, he didn’t notice the rope that was on the floor in front of him, so when he went to run inside, he tripped on said rope and then caused a lot of the equipment to come crashing off of the top of the car. He hesitated, looking back and forth between the house and the car trying to figure out what to what to do, but decided it would be best to at least sort out some of the things from the top of the car before he went inside.

\---------------

Roman’s mother had finished up working on her potions and had gone up to Roman’s room. She had gone up to make sure all of Roman’s robes fit him correctly and to make sure the hem lines were right and fit right. His outfit was simple, a black shirt and trousers that matched. She had originally wanted Roman to wear what wizard’s usually wore, an outfit which was just one piece and was like a dress, but wasn’t a dress. Roman had protested against it and she ended up giving up on fighting him over it and they settled for a shirt and trousers. It wasn’t what she would have preferred but at least Roman was somewhat happy with it and it was traditional colours.

“Very handsome.” She remarked as she sewed up a hem on his right trouser leg.

Roman looked into the full length mirror they were in front of and frowned. “White would look better on me, or even my prince suit!”

“Listen, wizards and witches have worn this colour for a very long time Roman, you know that.” His mother reminded him.

“Oh but mum,” Roman continued, “I look really… dull.”

His mother finished and then stood up, putting her hands comfortingly on his shoulders as she grinned into the mirror. “It’s not really important what colour or style your clothes are dear, what matters is the heart inside.”

The boy smiled at this, “well I’m going to be the very best wizard that I can be mum! And I know that having a good heart is very important. But I do wish I could wear something different…”

His mother ignored the second half of his statement and replied, “Just follow your heart and keep smiling.”

Roman smiled at her in the mirror and agreed. “Yeah.”

“And be sure to write home as soon as you are settled.” She said as she packed up her sewing kit and proceeded downstairs from his room.

“Okay,” he called after her. When Roman saw his dad coming up the stairs he gasped and ran over to him. “Dad! Oh can I take the radio please?” he then proceeded to shout downstairs. “Mum, didn’t you say I could take the radio?” He looked over the banisters and saw his mother give him a nod as a yes. “Yay!”

His father chuckled. “Oh alright, it’s yours already!”

“Thank you!” Roman thanked him and smiled widely.

His father sat on his bed, he’d just come upstairs from calling all their family and friends to inform them of the date change of Roman’s leaving, they wanted people to be there for when he left after all.

“Well now,” he looked at Roman’s outfit. “You certainly look very grown up, Mr Wizard Prince.”

“Well I’m glad about that! One can’t be a prince if you don’t look grown up enough!” Roman beamed. “Hey dad, would you be able to lift me up high like you used to do when I was little?” he asked, holding his arms out.

“Well…” with a little struggle, Roman’s dad managed to pick him up and hold him up above him, spinning around a few times causing Roman to giggle, before dropping him back down, catching him and hugging him close while still carrying the boy.

“How come you never told me you were growing up so fast?” he murmured to Roman quietly. He then let Roman go from the hug but still held him. “You know, if this don’t work out, you can always come back home?”

Roman looked a tad taken back and smiled. “And come back a failure? No way!” he then made a face and stuck his tongue out, making both of them laugh.

“Will you write to us, if you have the time?” his dad asked him.

“Mhm,” Roman made a sound of agreement and then snuggled closer to his father. “I love you dad.”

They stayed like that for a little while longer before they had to double check Roman had got everything packed and then get ready for that evening. It was going to be a big event after all.

\---------------

As the weather report had said, it was indeed a clear night, not a cloud was in sight and the full moon was up high in the sky. There were various groups of Roman’s friends, his parent’s friends, family members and neighbours gathered around outside of their house, ready to wave Roman a goodbye when he leaves.

Roman himself was joking around, or as some would say, having banter, with a group of his friends from the village.

“Ooh, so are you going to find a city by the ocean?” One friend asked him.

“Or maybe even a town?” Another added.

“Well, at least that’s what I’m hoping to do anyways!” Roman grinned, and his friends agreed on ‘how cool that would be’.

“Man I’m so jealous, you’re gonna have so much fun!” one of his friends remarked.

“I’m not going just for a good time though,” Roman stood up straight and held a finger up. “In order to become a good wizard, I have to train a whole year away from home.” He told them.

“Yeah, be sure to tell that to the boys,” his friend elbowed him in the ribs and the group all laughed. It was a well-known fact in the village that Roman had an attraction to boys, and they were all very accepting of it, those who weren’t were shunned however. It wasn’t really that big of a deal to anyone there, they just saw him for who Roman was and nothing else.

Their joking was cut short when Roman’s mother called him over, saying that it was time.

“Kay!” Roman waved to his friends, the broom he made earlier that day clutched in his grip as he ran over to his mother, who was also holding her broom.

“That’s going to be the broom you’re leaving on Roman?” she questioned, looking at his broom uncertainly.

“Yup! I made it all by myself this morning actually!” Roman said proudly, holding it out so she could see his handy work. His mother had other ideas however.

“Honey, that broom is too small to be truly safe, I’d much rather you took my broom instead, I know it better,” she insisted, not backing down.

“But _mum_ that one’s so old! It’s pretty much ancient!” he protested.

“And that’s why it’s good!” his mum explained. “You can rely on it time after time and in any kind of weather too. Roman, do this for me please?”

“But I put so much effort into making this one,” He said, downcast. He then turned to Virgil, hoping for the cat to back him up. “Right Virgil?”

The cat paused from licking his paws from where he was seated on Roman’s shoulder. “Your broom is nice, but let’s take your mother’s.” He said flatly.

“Well you’re no help.” He pouted and glared at the black cat.

Ms Flora spoke up from where she was seated, “Now Roman, wouldn’t you be able to make yourself another fine broom once you’ve found a place and settled down?”

Roman sighed. “Yeah I guess so.”

Soon enough, it was time for Roman to leave. He went around and said goodbye to each of the guests there and hugged his friend’s goodbye.

“Be careful,” his mother told him as he hugged her.

“You be strong okay?” his father asked when Roman hugged him.

“I will!” Roman said to them as he made his way out into the middle of the clearing and then mounted his mother’s broomstick.

Flying took a lot of concentration for taking off and landing, so Roman had to focus. In not much time, the dust beneath him had spread around him and he levitated. This caused many cheers from the people around him, making him smile and become a little more confident.

“Oh dear,” Virgil muttered from where he was clinging on to Roman’s shoulder. “You know I hate flying,” but no one heard him say the second part as it was lost in the cheers.

The broom levitated off the ground for a few seconds before slowly falling back to the floor, much to Roman’s dislike. So, Roman did the only logical thing and gave the handle a good whack before he touched down again, which caused to broom to fly off rather suddenly upwards and then forward, making the crowd gasp. Roman hit a tree on his way out, making the little bells which were hung up there ring as he bounced back from that tree. Virgil, however, was screaming at Roman and could be heard well.

“VEER RIGHT! Go left go left go left-” Virgil yelled at him.

“Okay!” Roman yelled back and they hit another tree, making a sound of surprise, making more bells sound.

“Aim your broomstick…” Roman’s mother held her hands together and wished for Roman to be safe.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, Roman’s voice could be heard again.

“Farewell all of you! I’ll miss you!” He shouted and everyone sighed in relief.

“He’s okay,” one of Roman’s friends said thankfully.

“May our little prince be well and have a safe trip,” Roman’s dad said as he listened to the bells which kept sounding, the only sounds left from Roman’s exit. One of his neighbours said he would miss the sound of the bells.

And just like that, Roman flew off, away from home, under the stars in the clear night above him and the light of the moon guiding his way. But that was only the beginning of his trip, for there was a long time ahead of him, but for now he was happy and flying up high in the sky, excited for what adventures might come in the future.


End file.
